


Do We Now?

by HunterAce6190



Series: Angel Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Carnivals, Dean - Freeform, Depends on how you look at it, Hunting, Is there a plot?, M/M, Needy Gabriel, Protective Gabriel, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam loves gabriels wings, Sam sees Gabriels wings, Sams fear of clowns, Teasing, Wings, barely mentioned tho, cas, movies - Freeform, swimming'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterAce6190/pseuds/HunterAce6190
Summary: Cas and Dean left to go on a hunt, so Sam and Gabriel are left alone for a few days. Anything can happen in two days
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Angel Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Do We Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for small mistakes because I wrote this starting at 12 am and finished at 5 am... so I’m tired. I’ll hopefully fix it up later

Sam and Gabriel are partners, besties if you will. Like Cas and Dean, but Sam and Gabriel actually talk out most, _most_ , of their issues and feelings. Except for the fact that they’re not any better with their romantic feelings than their brothers, because they too, refuse to do anything about their sexual tension, and it’s ironic because Sam is CONSTANTLY trying to get Dean’s head out of his ass and just tell Cas already. But alas, Dean swears up and down that he doesn’t have feelings for Cas. In any case, Sam isn’t any better than his brother.

“So, how’s everything with you and the archangel?” Dean teased. 

Sam and Dean were in the library in the bunker while the two angels were out for a supply run, Gabriel insisted and dragged cas along. Sam knew all he was probably gonna get was sugar, but he’d let it slide this time. 

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked and Dean chuckled, sipping his beer.

“Ah you know, you two spend so much time together-” Dean started and Sam groaned and rolled his eyes.

“For the last time, me and Gabriel are not a couple! Jeez, you talk to me like this like you and Cas aren’t eye fucking every chance you get!” Sam said, giving Dean a bitchface and Dean rolled his eyes back.

“Me and Cas don’t-” Dean started but Sam cut him off.

“I have visual proof, so shut the hell up,” Sam smirked as Dean went quiet.

“Okay, so why does Gabriel spend all night in your room? Cas doesn’t do that with me!” He said and Sam snorts.

“Okay, one, you don’t know that, you’re sleeping and he very well may be, so at least I KNOW Gabriel is there and second, Gabriel says it’s to help keep my nightmares at bay or something, when I wake up he usually watching my T.V” Sam shrugs.

Dean groans and leans back in his chair, “Well me and Cas are going on a hunt when he gets back, no you cannot come, you got hurt on the last one. Yes I realize Gabriel healed you, no I do not care, I am your older brother, and you are taking this hunt off. Understood?” Dean said, fighting almost all of Sam’s arguments. 

“And if I need you, I’ll call,” Dean adds and Sam chuckled lightly, that was his final argument.

“Fine, I can’t even fight that, I’ll just be bored here, with the archangel trickster, who will do god knows what to things while you’re gone,” Sam huffed and Dean chuckled. 

“I dunno Sam, take him to a movie, or the carnival in town or something, entertain him.” Dean hummed, soon the door opened and the angels were back, both carrying many bags. Sam and Dean got up to help their angels. 

“We got a lot more than anticipated because Gabriel doesn’t know limits.” Cas explained as they walked into the kitchen, where more bags were already. 

Gabriel shrugged, “Had to get enough for everybody.” He chuckled. 

Gabriel set the bags down, Cas doing the same and sighing, shaking his head. 

“Gabriel, this is a bit much.” Sam said and Gabriel huffed. 

“Sorry Samsquatch, you know I’m an overachiever.”

Sam hums and Gabriel snaps and all the stuff in the bags are put away, “But at least you don’t have to put it all away,” Gabriel smirks.

“Cas, I found a hunt for us, Sam and Gabriel aren’t invited.” Dean said, ignoring the other two. 

Gabriel almost looked offended and looked at Sam, who just shook his head no and shrugged with a small smile. 

“Oh, alright.” Cas said, straightening up and nodding. 

“You two, don’t destroy the bunker while we’re gone, or I’ll kick both of your asses.”

“You’re not threatening to an archangel Dean!” Gabriel said and Dean rolled his eyes.

The four men walked out of the kitchen after Sam grabbed a beer. They walked into the library and Dean gave Cas the computer to read over where they were going while he gathered everything that he needed. When Dean left the area Gabriel spoke up, and Sam sat down. 

“Cas, if you and Dean don’t come back holding hands announcing your a couple, I will smack both of you.” The archangel said and Cas rolled his eyes, a trait he so lovingly picked up and looked at his brother.

“Don’t start again.” Cas groaned and sat down himself. Sam chuckled and opened his beer, taking a small sip. 

“He’s just saying Cas,” Sam said, and Cas looked at him. 

“Don’t encourage him.” He mutters and Sam smiles shaking his head. 

Soon Dean comes back with his bag of stuff and Cas stands up again. “Alright, we’ll be back. If we're not back within a week without a call or without Cas popping in or something-” Dean started but Sam cut him off.

“Yeah, yeah we know, you're probably in trouble and we need to look for you. We’ve done this a million times, Dean.” Sam said, waving his hand, telling his brother to leave.

“Yeah, be safe you two.” Gabriel said. 

Dean nodded and the pair left. Gabriel groaned and sat on the table, Sam grabbed his computer back and started typing away. They sat in silence for a while before Gabriel became restless, wanting to do something. 

“Saaaammm,” Gabriel said, drawing out the name. 

“What?” Sam said, glancing at Gabriel only to look back at his computer. 

“I’m bored.” Gabriel complained, laying down on the table. 

“Sorry to hear, entertain yourself.” 

“We should go do something.”

“Like what?” 

“I dunno.” 

Sam chuckled at Gabriel's vagueness. They sat there a while longer while Gabriel groaned every five minutes before Sam got annoyed and shut his laptop. 

“Fine, get up, let's go.” Sam said, grabbing his coat from the chair at the war table. Gabriel instantly stood up and followed Sam.

“Where are we going?” he asked and Sam just looked back at him. 

Sam led him into the garage, Dean’s car was gone, of course, but a second car was still there. Sam’s car, a black 1969 Chevrolet Chevelle. Sam pulled his keys from his pocket and got in the drivers side, Gabriel getting into the passenger seat. The doors opened as Sam started his car and drove out of the garage. Gabriel hummed along to the music as Sam drove and Sam glanced over at him smiling softly. It was dark out as it was 10 o’clock at night, so Sam drove to the theater that was still open and parked the car. Gabriel smiled when he realized where they were and he hopped out of the car. Sam quickly follows. Some people were walking in as well, so the theater wasn’t empty. Sam let Gabriel choose a movie to see, he paid for the tickets, got them both popcorn and drinks (Gabriel wanted a bunch of candy of course, but Sam limited him to two boxes), then they went to sit in the theater. It wasn’t empty but definitely wasn’t full, small families and some couples were there. Sam and Gabriel sat in the very back, mainly because Sam was a giraffe, and there's always that one person who sits behind a very tall person just to complain the whole time that they can’t see the screen, and neither one of them wanted to even have a chance of dealing with it. 

More people filled in before the movie officially got started, and Gabriel had already eaten a lot of the popcorn, luckily Sam got the largest container, and Gabriel could use angel magic to secretly refill it. As the movie started Gabriel settled and kept his eyes on the screen, it was an action movie, so Gabriel figured they would both like it. Gabriel ripped into his first box of candy about the ⅓ mark of the movie, and Sam chuckled as he eyed the smaller male, who glanced at Sam and offered a small bit of the candy, which was M&M and Sam shook his head no, rejecting the candy. Gabriel pouted but then shrugged and ate more. At a fight scene Gabriel got REALLY into it and was basically sitting at the end of his seat smiling. Sam kept looking at him, finding him acting too cute to look away from. Sam soon enough was watching Gabriel more than he was the actual movie, watching small reactions and big reactions. 

Soon the movie was done, and Gabriel was leaning back in his seat chuckling. He looked over at Sam, who had glanced at the screen before looking back at Gabriel. “You seemed to like the movie.” Sam chuckled and Gabriel shrugged. 

“Yeah, I liked it, needed more fight scenes though.” he chuckled and they both stood, grabbing their garbage. They left the screening room and threw their trash away as they walked out. Gabriel was talking about a random point in the movie as they walked out, it was closer to midnight now as they reached the car. 

“Oh, bit chilly out now,” Gabriel chuckled as they both got into the car. Sam chuckled and nodded,

“Yeah little bit.” He agreed and started the car up. 

Sam drove out of the parking lot and started back to the bunker, Sam glanced over every once in a while because Gabe kept talking about the movie and his favorite part. Sam chuckled a couple of times during the drive while Gabriel spoke, Sam added small input every now and again, but other than that drove silently. Once they made it back to the bunker, Gabriel looked over at Sam and gave him a genuine smile. 

“Thanks for taking me to the movies, that was actually quite nice.” 

“Of course,” Sam smiled back. 

They both exited the car and Gabriel closed the garage door, then followed Sam into the kitchen. Sam grabbed a beer from the fridge and glanced at the smaller male who was digging through a bag of candy he had bought. They both walked out of the kitchen and into the library where Sam opened his computer again, sitting down. 

“You should probably head to bed, you need your beauty sleep darling.” Gabriel teased and Sam chuckled.

“It’s barely midnight, I’ll be fine.” He said, continuing to type god knows what. 

Gabriel continued to talk about random things that Sam would sometimes respond to. Gabriel huffed when it got closer to 2 am and closed Sam’s laptop on him, making Sam huff and glare at him lightly. 

“Bedtime.” Gabriel simply said, taking Sam’s arm and pulling him up out of the chair. 

Gabriel pulled Sam down the hallway and into his room, Sam chuckled as he let himself get pulled. They reached Sam’s room and Gabriel shoved him inside, Sam stumbling a bit because of his height before he steadied himself. Gabriel then shoved him onto the bed, if this was any other situation, it could have been taken as sexual, but alas, Gabriel yelled “SLEEP” at Sam when he shoved the taller male and Sam chuckled, sitting up on his bed. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam was suddenly in sweatpants instead of jeans and a t-shirt instead of his many layers. Sam gave him the ‘Really’ looked and Gabriel shrugged with a small smirk.

“Now, lay down and go to sleep,” Gabriel said, shoving the other down into a lying position. Sam groaned and moved so he was comfortable. Gabriel turned off the light, and then turned on the T.V, and sat at the desk, facing the t.v like he did every night. It was routine by now. Sam changed it up a little bit though, 

“Gabe, c’mere.” Sam mutters genty after 10 minutes of them watching the show that was on. 

Gabriel glanced over to see Sam under and opening the blanket, patting the bed. Gabriel smiled a small bit and moved, getting on the bed next to Sam, but sitting up against the bed frame, Sam put an arm around him, he was obviously half asleep, because he also nuzzled into the other’s side. Not even 5 minutes later, Sam was breathing easily and evenly, indication that he had fallen asleep. Gabriel ran his hand through the other’s mane that he calls hair and smiled gently, feeling the other relax even more against him. Gabriel turned the t.v volume down super low so it didn’t wake Sam up. That’s how they stayed all night, Sam pressed up against Gabriel with an arm around him, Gabriel hand in Sam’s hair, watching the T.V. 

  
  


When Sam woke up the next morning, Gabriel was not there and the T.V was turned off. He yawned a bit confused as he sat up, he rolled out of bed and walked out of the room. He was then hit by the smell of food, bacon, eggs, and something sweet. Sam walked to the kitchen to see a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon already cooked on the table, still steaming from heat. 

Gabriel was sitting on the middle metal island and smiled upon seeing Sam. “Morning Sammy! I got you breakfast!” Gabriel smiled. 

Sam smiles and sits down at the table, picking up his fork and starting to eat slowly. The food was pretty good and Sam’s face showed that he liked it, which made Gabriel feel better.

“So Sammy, I noticed there's a carnival in town, we should go.” Gabriel offered and Sam chuckled, nodding.

“Sure.” He said.

  
  


Later, after breakfast, Sam got dressed in his usual jeans and flannel. Gabriel is sitting in a chair in the library reading some random book he got off the shelves and Sam walks out, smiling upon seeing the angel. Gabriel glanced up and chuckled. 

“I’m surprised on how accurate this book is, usually books on this get something wrong, even if it’s a tiny piece of information.” He said, closing and setting the book down. 

“Well, they are supposed to know accurate information about, seemingly everything.” Sam said and Gabriel nodded and chuckled.

“So, we're going to the carnival?” The shorter male asked, standing and Sam nodded.

“Yeah sure, lets go,” Sam said, grabbing his keys and walking to the garage. Gabriel quickly followed. 

When they reached the carnival Gabriel hopped out of the car like an excited puppy. The carnival was crowded with people, especially little kids. Gabriel and Sam paid to get in and got wristbands for rides. Gabriel instantly went to a food truck to get a whole bunch of unhealthy food that Sam would be forced to eat.

“C’mon Sam! A little junk won’t kill you!” Gabriel would say everytime sam turned down something fried

Sam and Gabriel spent the whole day at the carnival, eating fried foods and going on rides and playing games. Watching different events that went on during the carnival. Sam avoided all clowns at all cost. 

“Sam! I want the Platypus!” Gabriel said, pulling Sam to the game.

Sam sighed, smiled and paid the carnie, Sam actually won the prize because his hunting skills came into play, it was a shooting game of course. Gabriel got the HUGE stuffed platypus as a result. Soon the day started to come to an end. The rides lights were coming on as the sun went down. 

“We should be getting ready to go home.” Sam said and Gabriel nodded in agreement. 

“Before that, one more ride.” Gabriel hummed pulling Sam to the ferris wheel.

Sam chuckled, “The Ferris wheel?” 

Gabriel nodded and they got in line. When they got their seats, they sat across from each other, and slowly the ride started to move. Stopping everyone in a while to let new riders on before eventually there was no more stopping and the ride just went. Sam would look up at the starry sky and smile, once they stopped at the top, Sam smiled. 

“It feels so free up here,” Sam whispered gently. 

“Yeah, thanks again, Sam,” Gabriel said gently and Sam looked at him. Gabriel was looking out at the people down walking to their cars and leaving. 

“For what?” Sam questioned

“Today, and yesterday, taking me to the movies, now the carnival, even though you don’t like clowns and they're basically everywhere in this place.” Gabriel chuckled and Sam nodded, chuckling himself.

“It’s nice, having someone you can be yourself with. So thank you for being that person,” Gabriel sighed. 

Sam smiled, “Of course, we all need someone like that. I mean, I love my brother, and cas, but it’s different with them.” Sam said gently, “It’s easy to relax with you.” 

Gabriel smiled. They soon exited the ride, and then left the carnival. Both males got into the car, Sam thought for a moment before he started the car and left the carnival parking lot. But instead of going back to the bunker, he turned on a different road. 

“Where are we going?” He asked, raising an eyebrow and Sam just smiled as he drove.

It took a bit of a drive, but they reached a hotel, not a run-down one they were used to staying at. An actual nice one, and Gabriel raised an eyebrow looking at Sam. 

“What? They have a 24/7 open pool, and I want to swim,” Sam said shrugging and Gabriel chuckled as they both got out. 

They both walked in, and the clerk smiled at them, “Welcome, what type of room can I get for you gentlemen?”

“Uh, two queens,” Sam said and the clerk nodded, putting some numbers into her computer. 

“Okay, and a name for the room,” She asked

“Sam Smith,” Sam said and she nodded. 

Sam paid for the room and she gave them the key. They left the main lobby and Sam led them into an elevator, their room was on the 3rd floor. Once they got into the room Gabriel instantly laid on one of the beds and groaned, “Oh that feels nice, you know, one of these days, the four of us should go to a resort and just relax.” 

Sam chuckled, nodding and taking his coat and over flannel off, leaving him in his undershirt and jeans. “Yeah, have fun getting Dean to agree with that.” 

“Yeah. Also, since you wanted to go swimming, and you didn’t come prepared because I know you knew I would do this, there's a pair of your swimming trunks in the bathroom.” Gabriel said and Sam chuckled 

“Thank youuu,” Sam said teasingly and Gabriel chuckled as Sam walked into the bathroom.

Surprisingly, it was actually just a normal pair of swimming trunks, no tricks or anything, and Sam easily slipped them on and sighed. When he walked back out, Gabriel was in a pair of red sweatpants and they did not have to be that tight. Gabriel smiles- no he smirks, at Sam.

“Let’s go.” Gabriel hums grabbing two towels. Sam blinked and they were there, meaning Gabriel got them there with his angel magic which made Sam chuckle. 

  
  


“You really should be careful using your grace.” Sam lectured and Gabriel groaned like a child, before hopping into the pool, going under before coming back up. 

“Okay Dad.” Gabriel teased and Sam chuckled, using the latter to enter the pool. 

“I’m not god thanks.” Sam joked and Gabriel rolled his eyes, going under again. The deepest end of the pool was 6 ft and 7 in, which meant even Sam couldn’t stand fully in the deep end. They swam for a while while chatting, and they slowly started getting closer to each other. 

“So, do you think Dean or Cas will get their heads out of their asses and actual talk about their feelings?” Gabriel asked and Sam chuckled as he floated on his back. 

“Knowing Dean, no, absolutely not.” 

Gabriel chuckled as Sam forced himself completely under the water before coming back up again. Sam swam to the edge of the pool, where he could stand without his head under the water and Gabriel swam over right in front of him. Some of Sam’s hair stuck to his face and Gabriel moved it away, they were very close, invading each other's personal space. Sam’s breath got slower, and his heart sped up. He noticed Gabriel’s pupil’s getting larger in his whiskey colored eyes, and he so badly just wanted to lean in and capture the others lips in a sweet kiss, but he never got the chance. 

  
  


Because suddenly a worker walked in and Gabriel quickly jumped back and they both looked up, neither one worried about being in the pool so late, because it was a 24/7 pool. 

“Hello,” The worker gave them a smile as he collected the bin of dirty towels 

“Hey,” Sam said gently, and Gabriel waved. 

The worker collected the towels and trash and such and then left. Sam exhaled a bit and slid under the water, when he arose again, he took a big breath of air and felt himself then yawn, his muscles tired as well. 

Sam lifted himself up out of the pool from the edges and ran a hand through his wet hair moving it from his face. “It’s really late, we should get back to the room.” 

Gabriel got out after him, and Sam grabbed their towels, Sam rubbing his on his face and running it back through his hair. Gabriel putting it over his shoulders. Sam rubbed his face with the towel again and when his eyes reopened they were back in the room, and Sam chuckled a small bit, shaking his head. 

Gabriel snapped and smiled at Sam, as they weren’t dripping wet anymore, and were almost completely dry, and Sam was in pajamas again. “There ya go, Sammy.” 

“Thanks,” Sam mutters and Gabriel chuckled as he was now also in pajamas, except his were silk. A matching golden silk set. 

Gabriel sat in the same bed he did when they first got there, and Sam took the other one. Gabriel turned the T.V on and Sam turned off the lamps. They watched the T.V for a while, some weird cop show or whatever, Gabriel would make random comments about how inaccurate the show was about one thing or another, but Sam’s mind was elsewhere. Sam was thinking about the pool, about what could have happened before that worker walked in. Well, they were both leaning into it, so it wasn’t just Sam. 

Gabriel noticed something was off, so he turned his attention to Sam, “You alright?” 

Sam snapped out of his thoughts, looking at Gabriel. “Hm? Yeah I’m fine.” 

“Really? Because you look lost.” Gabriel said, moving so his whole body was facing Sam. 

Sam gave a small chuckle, “I’m fine Gabe,” Sam stated again. 

Gabriel huffed and moved off his bed, and hopping on Sam, “Liar, now tell me what’s wrong,” 

Sam just rolled his eyes and looked back at the T.V. but Gabriel was having none of it, because he fully sat on Sam's legs, effectively blocking the other’s view of the T.V. Crossing his arms Gabriel hummed, clearly not moving. 

“What do you want Gabe?” Sam asked looking at the male currently sitting in his lap.

“I want an answer.” Gabriel hummed back, shrugging. 

“It’s not a big deal, Gabe.” 

“Yes it is.” 

“Why?”

“Because it matters to you.” 

Sam sighed, shaking his head. Deciding on whether or not to tell Gabriel his actual feelings for the angel. He was better at talking about his feelings than Dean, because he actually acknowledges his feelings. He just didn’t think that now was a good time, or the right person, to talk about his feelings. Especially since Gabriel and Sam were so close, and Sam didn’t know if he was ready to risk his heart like that. 

“Sammy, c’mon talk to me,” Gabriel said in a gentler voice.

“It’s a lot, Gabriel, at lot for me, at least, I don’t… I don’t know.” Sam sighed, moving to sit up better, Gabriel let him, completely moving off his lap now to sit next to him. 

Sam remembered the first time he ever realized what he felt for Gabriel was more than a strong connection, or just a friendly bond. _They were on a hunt, months and months ago. Gabriel was with them, he had been a part of their team for a month at that point, of course Dean was skeptical, but he soon accepted it and became kinder to Gabriel. Gabriel and Sam were always the ones doing the research when Cas and Dean went out to question, which was fine, because Sam was a natural at researching, and Gabriel had extensive knowledge, so they worked well together. But on this hunt, it was difficult, and all four of them had to get involved. Gabriel was the one to deliver the final blow, saving Dean’s ass in the process. The way Gabriel had done it sparked something in Sam. Gabriel kinda glowed, and Sam swore he could see a hint of a wing’s shadow on the ground as he took out the thing they were hunting. If anything Sam was entranced. That night, after Dean had gone to bed, Gabriel had gone out. Sam woke up in a cold sweat that night, getting up from his bed in a hurry. Sam asked Cas to stay with Dean as he left the hotel room they had been staying at._

_Sam walked into a forest that was near the motel, hearing something that interested him, he had his gun on him so he felt like he had enough protection. When he got deeper into the woods he felt a sense of calmness flood through him, and walked into a clearing. Which was a HUGE clearing, and in the center sat Gabriel, with a large set of wings spread out behind him. Sam stared in awe, for a good few seconds before realizing he was probably witnessing something he shouldn’t. He took a step back, but a twig snapped underneath his foot, catching Gabriel’s attention. Gabriel smiled at him, and a feeling welcomed Sam in, and Sam didn’t feel like he was intruding anymore. Sam walked closer, and smiled as the wings enclosed around them, as if to protect them. No words were spoken that night, and they both felt safe within each other's company. The next thing Sam remembered was waking up on something soft, and upon realizing it was one of Gabriel’s wings he instantly got up. Gabrie’s rose from where it was looking at the forest floor, suddenly, the golden wings were gone, Sam was back in the hotel, and Dean had no idea he had left that night._

“Gabriel, you showed me a very, very personal thing about yourself a couple of months ago,” Sam started, looking at the shorter male, who raised a brow wondering what brought this up. 

“Cas, and books I’ve read, said that an angel's wings are very sacred and personal to angels, and archangels, that even seeing the shadow should be considered somewhat of a blessing.” 

Gabriel gave a small smile, “While yes, they are very personal to each angel, you must remember that every angel is different.” 

“Right, yeah I know. Trust me I know. But I got to see at least a figment of your wings. I mean, I’m sure they’re actually bigger than that night in the forest, but, I got to see the golden-brown feather. I got to see and even touch them, or at least an illusion of them at least,” Sam sighed

“That type of illusion took my wings, and made it so I could control the size of them, so what you saw and felt, are what my wings actually look and feel like, just on a smaller scale, so yes you are correct, but what brought this on?” Gabriel questioned.

“You shared something with me that had to be very special and very personal to you. And that… that made me feel like you could trust me with anything, but seeing those wings, those beautiful wings, made me feel something more than just… trust.” Sam muttered, trying to find a way to say what he wanted to say. Gabriel tilted his head a small bit, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Sam, that night, in the forest, I’ll be honest I had no intention of you or anyone finding me. I just, I needed a moment after that hunt, because Dean had almost gotten taken or killed and I had to react quickly. So when you saw me, for a moment, I felt found out, but I wasn’t scared, more exposed, maybe even embarrassed. But I saw the awe in your eyes, then I saw the panic. Then my wings pushed off a wave of calm, which invited you in. Not only do I trust you enough not to run and hide, but so do my wings. And if my wings trust you, then you must be doing something right.” Gabriel explained and Sam smiled.

A genuine smile. 

“But Sam, my wings also protectively wrapped around you, like a hug, or a barrier. As a way to keep us safe from anything on the outside. I don’t like the thought of you even remotely hurt, and, when wings wrap around someone like that, it’s a sign of protective affection. Just like how one wing acted like a bed while the other acted like a blanket, trying to keep you warm and safe. Protective affection.” Gabriel was silently hoping Sam would slightly understand what he was trying to say. 

Sam tilted his head a bit.

“My wings can feel my affection towards someone, making them act certain ways, depending on the person. So when my wings wrapped around you and let you touch them…” Gabriel trialled off

“It was a sign?” Sam finally spoke. 

Gabriel looked up and met Sam's eyes. With the lighting of the t.v they looked hazel, but they would change quite often between different colors, which fascinated Gabriel. 

Gabriel nodded in response to his question, now Gabriel didn’t know what to say. He was sure Sam now understood what he was trying to get at, and now he felt small… weak even. As if he wasn't one the most powerful beings in the universe. A miskelly human could do that to an archangel. 

Sam moved so his legs weren’t stretched out, the left leg hanging off the bed as the other one was bent against him. Gabriel for a moment that Sam was leaving, as he wasn’t looking at Sam anymore, he was looking in his lap. He looked up when he felt a hand being pressed against the side of his face. With a moment of hesitation, Sam leaned pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s lips. Gabriel was quick to respond, one hand going around the back of Sam's neck and into his hair while the other hand went to his shoulder, holding him. 

Sam’s large hands moved down to Gabriel’s waist, then down to under his thighs, lifting him up and then moving his legs back to where they were laying out, and setting Gabriel back on top of them. Sam’s hands went back up to Gabriel’s waist and rested there as they pulled back, as Sam was still human and needed air. 

“I won’t make you guess how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Gabriel whispers, just barely loud enough for Sam to hear, lucky for Sam, he hears, because Gabriel is barely an inch away from him.

Sam chuckled lightly, “Yeah? Well Dean’s gonna throw a party,” he joked and Gabriel laughed gently. 

They waited a few heartbeats before Gabriel was pulling Sam in for another kiss, and Sam went more than willingly. This kiss had just as much love and feeling, but just a bit more passion. Neither one of them knew who asked for permission, but sooner or later it got deeper and they were basically exploring each other. Sam gripping Gabriel’s waist and Gabriel tugging at Sam’s hair, making the taller male groan. Of course this man liked his hair tugged and played with. 

Gabriel tastes of sweets, of course, but specifically honey. Sama felt addicted to it now, wanting, craving more, only pulling apart for a quick second for an inhale of air before diving back in. Sam also tasted sweet, like in a different way, it was almost weird to Gabriel, as Sam mainly tasted like a fruity sweet, like berries. But Gabriel didn’t dwell, because he didn’t care. Eventually Sam pulled away for more than a second, taking a few deep breaths before glancing down at Gabriel’s exposed neck and pressing a small kiss there. Stopping there with that small ask for permission, which was granted in a way by Gabriel leaning his head back, giving Sam a full view and easy access. 

Sam started kissing and nipping at the others neck, causing little gasps and pants from the angel. Their hands stayed where they are, at least they did until Sam used his left hand to unbutton Gabriel’s top. Gabriel made no move to stop him, he even moved himself closer, and when Sam removed his lips from the others neck, Gabriel pulled him in for another kiss. Sam unbuttoned Gabriel’s silk top completely but left it on him, leaving his chest exposed. 

Suddenly, Sam flipped them, and had Gabriel laying on his back, and Sam hovering over him. Sam separated them, and started to trail his lips down, gently kissing and trailing his tongue down, making Gabriel give out a small whimper. Of course Sam winchester can make a fucking Archangel whimper. 

“Sam- Sam don’t you dare tease me now,” Gabirel warned, well tried to. He tried to sound threatening but it just came out breathless and almost needy. 

Sam smirks for a moment, chuckling inwardly before he latches his lips around one of Gabriel’s nipples and swirling his tongue around it. Making the angel whimper again, “Sam Winchester- I swear.” 

Sam chuckles softly, removing his mouth from the others now perky nipples and trails himself down to where Gabriel really wanted him to go. Sam paused at the others pant lines and Gabirel knew why, so he made his hips move to let him know it was alright. Sam took that as an okay and stripped the other of the silk pants, which were barely doing anything to hide his growing hard-on. 

“Commando? Hm of course.” Sam chuckled teasingly. 

Gabriel would have had a smart ass remark, if Sam hadn’t licked up his shaft and made him let out a breathy moan. Ever since living with the Winchesters, he hadn’t really had time to actually have sex. Well yeah he had plenty of chances too, it’s not like anything was holding him back, he just… didn’t. He had better things to do with his time. 

  
  


Sam worked his tongue around the others cock but never actually put it into his mouth, just teasing him with expertise Gabriel didn’t even know Sam had. And Gabriel was about to give another smart ass remark when Sam took the head into his mouth, and then just sunk his whole head down, making Gabriel moan a bit louder, throwing his head back and his eyes closed up tightly. Shit where did Sam learn to do that? This man had no gag relax either. 

Gabriel wasn’t exactly small either. A good length to his cock, though he was thick. Sam just set his rhythm of doing that. Slowly at first, and speeding up. Gabriel moans and groans kept getting louder and Gabriel used some of his grace to soundproof their room before they got a complaint or something. Gabriel hand laced itself though Sam’s hair again, gripping it tightly, making Sam groan again and that sends a shocking vibration up Gabriel’s spine. 

“Sam- Sam!” Gabriel moans out, his hand tugging Sam up, not wanting to cum just yet. Thankfully Sam got the message and pulled off of Gabriel, leaving his cock leaking from the tip. Gabriel pulled Sam up again and kissed him, moaning at the taste of himself on the other’s tongue. 

Gabriel pulled away, breathless even though he didn’t even need air. “Sam, later I’ll let you take this as slow as you want okay? But right now, I just need you in me.”

Sam nods, completely agreeing, and Gabriel shripped the taller male of his shirt, and just touched the hem of Sam’s pj pants and they were gone. Sam leaned in and kissed Gabriel again, and Gabriel was glad to accept him. 

“I used my grace, Sam, please. Just-” Gabriel mutters against the others lips, feeling desperate now. 

Sam sat up a bit and glanced down, seeing Gabriel’s hole wet with what Sam guessed was lube or something and suddenly his cock looked like it had the same substance. Sam smirked and used his hand to help glide into Gabriel. Gabriel’s head collapsed back and his back arched a bit. 

“Yes- Yes.” Gabriel moaned

Sam sat there for a heartbeat before he moved his hips back slowly and then snapped them forward. Gabriel gripped the bed at that, moaned and arched his back more, his eyes rolling back. Sam continued that movement, holding Gabriels hips, his legs over his shoulder, gaining rhythm. 

Gabriels moans consisted of Sam’s name, ‘yes’s, and different swears, and Sam was sure some were enochian. Oh he was definitely becoming fluent in enochian now. Sam pulled himself out making Gabriel whimper and Sam easily flipped Gabriel over, in doggy style and thrusted back into him. Gabriel’s head dropped into the pillow, moaning loudly into it, the bed moving with each of Sam’s thrusts. 

Sam groans out swears words himself, Gabriel feeling impossibly tight around him, and how Sam was lasting this long was a miracle in itself. Sam reached down and pushed Gabriels back down a bit more, making Gabriel arch it more, and that caused a bit of a new angle, which caused Sam to hit that good spot. 

“Fu-Fuck~ There plea-ase! Sam~” Gabriel whined out, and Sam smirked. 

Sam continues hitting that spot, and Gabriel is _gripping_ the pillow and moaning like a whore as Sam slams into him. Gabriel couldn’t hold it back anymore, his release was too close and begging to be let go. 

“S-Sam I- I gotta nh-” Gabriel tried to warn out, and Sam chuckled weak and breathless behind him. 

Sam himself felt himself tipping over the edge, and his thrusts were getting faster, slopper and more needy. “Cum for me Gabriel.” 

Gabriel felt a slight screamed moan come from his throat as he came hard, all on the sheets under him,untouched. His ass tightened up and that Sent Sam over the edge as Sam moaned himself, his eyes squeezed shut and he released inside of Gabriel, who let out a soft gasp at being filled. 

Sam pulled out and surprisingly was able to keep himself up. Gabriel collapsed fully on the bed, and groaned at the wet spot. No snap or anything was needed to let him know Gabriel’s grace cleaned them up. Sam felt free from sweat and felt less sticky, and also had boxers on now. Finally he collapsed down close to Gabriel, who only had his golden silk button up that was unbuttoned on and cuddled into his side. Sam let out a breath and Gabriel chuckled, looking up at him. 

“Is there anything you’re not good at? Because fucking shit man.” He, complemented, and Sam hummed shrugging.

Gabriel kissed him again gently, “Where’d you learn to do that?” 

Sam shrugged and chuckled, “I went to college.” Was the only explanation

Gabriel raised his eyebrows knowingly now and Sam laughed a bit, leaning over and kissing him again. Sam fell asleep with Gabriel pressed into his side, his head on his chest. Gabriel actually fell asleep himself as well, for the first time in decades. 

When the boys woke up the next morning, it was to a phone call from Dean, and Gabriel went to answer. “Hello?” He called as Sam sat up. 

Gabriel put the phone on speaker. “Hey, we’re on our way home. The hunt was a bit easier than expected.” 

“Alright,” Sam said, sitting up in bed stretching, feeling many bones crack and pop in release, relieving tension in his muscles. 

“Have you had any fun the past few days?” Dean questioned and Gabriel smirked at Sam. 

“Yeah, took me to the theaters and the carnival, then we went to a hotel and swimming, which is where we're at now.” Gabriel said and Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's whistle and teasing voice. 

“Ohhh, hotel eh?” He chuckled and Sam snatched the phone. 

“Shut up and get home safe.” He said before hanging up and tossing the phone back to Gabriel, who chuckled and caught it. 

“Why don’t get back here? We still have a few hours until check out,” Gabriel smirked teasingly glancing at the clock that read 11:38, and checkout wasn’t until 3. 

Sam chuckled and smirks back, “Do we now?” 

That was all Sam said before going back over and kissing Gabriel deepily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated! Don't be scared to leave feedback


End file.
